Fly me to the moon
by Yai ina
Summary: Llévame a la luna y déjame ver las estrellas. En otras palabras, sostén mi mano, cariño, bésame. En otras palabras, por favor, hazlo real.te amo. Un regalo de cumpleaños muy especial para Riza Hawkeye.


**__**

Primero que nada, es nesesario advertir que esto es clasificasion M, por tanto no debo explicar que es para gente adulta y de amplio criterio... Oooopppss, ya lo explique. En fin, ahora que lo saben, lean bajo su propio riesgo, ya que no quiero ni espero corromper mentes inocentes, asi que bajo advertencia no hay engaño, por lo tanto, menores de edad y gente de horizontes limitados, por favor abstenerse.

ya aclarado este punto y como al pareer siguen leyendo, solo faltan las aclaracione pertinentes.

FMA, no0 me pertenee, por tanto sus personajes tampoco, esta historia es ficticia y sin fines de lucro. Todo es responsabilidad de Hiromu Arakawa sensei por crear personajes tan complejos y atractivos.

* * *

**_Fly me to the moon_**

_Llévame a la luna y déjame jugar entre las estrellas._

_Déjame ver a que se parece la primavera en Júpiter y Marte._

_En otras palabras, sostén mi mano._

_En otras palabras, cariño, bésame._

_Llena mi corazón con canciones y déjame cantar por siempre más._

_Tú eres todo lo que yo anhelo, Todo lo que alabo y adoro._

_En otras palabras, por favor, hazlo real._

_En otras palabras, te amo._

* * *

La luna completamente llena brilla con una bella luz rojiza, el color del amor, de la pasión. Singular fue la cita que tuvimos en esta espectacular noche para festejar mi cumpleaños. Después del teatro, la cena y el baile –debo decir que me asombra que también es bueno para eso– dimos una romántica caminata por _"le parking des anges",_ una zona panorámica donde las parejas van a terminar el día con broche de oro, dándose un beso en el viejo puente, mejor conocido como _"Pont des Amours"._ Esta ciudad en la zona este, es nuestro lugar favorito para escaparnos de todos, nadie nos conoce aquí, no hay razones de fingir. Claro que me encantaría que tuviera alguna playa, pero en Amestris no tenemos costas, aunque bien, yo no podría usar unos de esos bañadores tan llamativos, así que puedo tomarlo como una ventaja. Fuera de eso, es el lugar perfecto para escapar.

Como zona de amplias tradiciones románticas – y de flujo de turistas – en este poblado tratan de conservar esa magia que presumen tiene la ciudad para el amor, ideal para los amantes jóvenes y los amores prohibidos que desean pasar unos momentos juntos y perderse entre las demás que vienen y van. Desde esta perspectiva puedo decir que es como un sueño, el lugar donde se cumplen los deseos. ¿Esa fue una estrella fugas? Cielos, debimos haber pedido un deseo.

Es por esto que nos gusta tanto y volvemos dos veces al año, claro, cuando nos va bien. En esta ocasión nos toco venir hoy, 25 de junio, el día exacto en el que cumplo veintidós años. Es casi una tradición para nosotros, y nunca tenemos que planearlo, sólo vemos el tiempo disponible en estas fechas y las cercanas al cumpleaños de Roy y nos aventuramos –Roy, suena raro, aun me resulta difícil llamarlo simplemente por su nombre–. Siempre resulta desmesuradamente romántico, pero invariablemente terminamos aquí, nos decimos un par de cosas y nos besamos, justo como ahora. Después, de acuerdo a la costumbre, volvemos al auto y el conducirá hasta llegar a East City, pero hoy quiero algo diferente, algo como lo que planeo la primara vez que venimos.

– Esto… ¿Es para mi? – Me ha sorprendido y le respondo con una pregunta estúpida, al verlo poner una diminuta caja forrada de terciopelo rojo en mis manos, ¿seguro es para el vecino, no? – Depende, si lo quieres recibir… porque esto tendrá un costo. – Me responde románticamente, su voz es tan… tan seductora. Primera cosa nueva que pasa en este viaje, suena interesante. No tengo idea si es la ciudad o si es la libertad pero me permito coquetear un poco. – ¿Y cual es? – Le respondo mientras muerdo mi labio inferior y pongo un rostro de inocencia. El sonríe y resbala su mano por mi brazo. El tacto es tan suave y sugestivo.

– Prométeme que volveremos cada año hasta siempre. – Ahora su mano sube a mi rostro, lo tiene atrapado y no podré ocultar mi sonrojo. Vaya que es perverso. – El precio es una gran oferta. Porque… no me costará nada. – Me escucha decir. Paso mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, lo beso, dulcemente, no como esos besos apasionados que se escuchan en las transmisiones de radio o los que nos detallan en la literatura, es algo simple, ¿Por qué comenzar con una enorme y ruidosa invasión si podemos ir dominando lentamente al mundo?...

Tal vez está algo turbado, pues después de tantas risas y cariños, ahora caminamos abrazados pero en silencio, quizás esta cansado o este pensando, no lo sé, no puedo descifrarlo. Toco mi oreja, me pregunto ¿Cómo se verán los aretes que me ha regalado? ¿Haremos lo de cada año al volver a la oficia, fingiremos que yo me quede en mi casa y el fue al bar con Hugues?

Al notar mi inquietud, dice al fin. – ¿Quisieras ir a otro lugar o regresamos al coche?–

Estoy segura que he dado un pequeño salto, estaba desprevenida, pero debo contestar así que me vuelvo hacia él, le tomo la cara y acercándome a su oído susurro unas cuantas palabras – Y si... ¿Vamos al coche a buscar otro lugar? – Me ve extrañado pero me sonríe, quiere complacerme. Creo que ya sospecha lo que quiero, pero no dice nada, no se emociona por que cree que se puede equivocar, se siente culpable… Se lo diría claramente, pero ni siquiera yo estoy segura si podré. Él intenta escarbar en mi mirada algo que le de pistas, pero aun animado me contesta – ¿Claro, tienes algo en mente? – Eso sonó algo impaciente, aun no adquiero el valor y no creo que sea elegante que le diga claramente _Quiero que hagamos el amor, o hazme tuya o_… o no se como mas se pueda pedir tener sexo. Por eso lo dejo a su imaginación, con un rumoroso –Tal vez.

Ha funcionado, él se muestra interesado, pero no se alborota por eso, estamos tan relajados y disfrutando de este tiempo que no se perturba, se limita a conducir y de ves en cuando tomar mi mano. Yo estoy algo embobada y nerviosa, necesito valor. Mi cuerpo desea hacer una de dos cosas… salir corriendo y quitarme esta molestia, que las mariposas revoloteando como desquiciadas desaparezcan ya que me crean malestar, quisiera vomitar. La segunda opción es ceder a mis deseos y hacerlo de una buena vez… pero ninguna de las dos es tan atractiva. La primera porque eso seria mi más grande cobardía y la segunda por que aun tengo dudas, me da miedo recordar lo pasado en aquel momento.

No noto el camino, ni el tiempo que ha pasado, él detiene el carro, creo que nos hemos perdido.

– Ya recorrimos toda la ciudad ¿A donde querías ir? – Pregunta dulcemente mientras yo respiro, hondo, tan hondo como puedo, soy una cobarde, es obvio que no tengo tiempo para seguir dudando así que mis labios se adelantan a mis pensamientos y le susurran. –A la luna… Llévame a la luna. – Digo mientras lo beso, sin gran apasionamiento, lento, sin exaltación hasta que debemos separarnos. Mi cabeza esta gacha y él la levanta con su mano en mi mentón. Yo veo sus ojos – ¿Y por que no a las estrellas? – Pone una de esas miradas, esas que seducen y pierden a cualquiera, sabe que cuando la usa quedo a su voluntad cual oveja atraída con paja. – ¿Quién puede tocar una estrella? La luna está más cerca…

Así vamos en busca de un hotel, el auto no es un lugar conveniente, aun en la soledad de un sitio oscuro, aun cuando las ganas sean tantas, es más el deseo de disfrutarlo. Él me interroga si estoy segura, yo asiento. Buscamos y encontramos un lindo sitio, el _"Lune Palais",_ me gusta tanto como todo este lugar. Entramos, nos registramos, nadie nos reprende con la mirada, a nadie le importa. Somos como una sombra, eso nos agrada. Al obtener la llave nos dirigimos a la habitación, en el camino alcanzamos a escuchar a un músico que toca en el bar… dan tantas ganas de seguirlo oyendo pero seguro que la música nos seguirá hasta el lecho.

Antes de entrar me besa en la frente, sostiene mis manos y las acaricia tiernamente, nunca pensé que fuera tan dulce y galante aun cuando se que ambos estamos nerviosos, no queremos repetir los errores de antes pero ahora no hay razones, no tenemos prisa, y mi padre no llegara de improvisto. No habrá dolor ni llantos…

¿Padre? ¿Acaso mencioné a mi padre? Creo que si en verdad quiero hacerlo no debería pensar en él, uno no piensa en sus padres cuando esta apunto de… Por eso hay tantos embarazos precoces, porque uno no piensa. Así que no debería hacerlo y menos cuando tengo miedo, eso me hacer sentirme mas asustada, se que ahora no llegara, se que Roy será bueno conmigo, sé… sé tantas cosas que no debería tratar de convencerme, escuchare la música, sólo la música y sus palabras, son lo único que importa.

Entramos, cierra la puerta y pone las llaves en la mesita a la entrada, se ve como un lugar agradable, cómodo, me agradan las cortinas marrón, esta un poco sombría pero esta bien para esta segunda primera vez. El camina al frente como si le fuera familiar la composición del lugar –en cada pisada brillan sus pulcros y relucientes zapatos negros–, y claro que debe serlo, aquí venimos la primera ves que estuvimos en esta ciudad. Veo como se acerca al tocador mientras se quita el saco y lo pone cuidadosamente en la silla para no arrugarlo, acto seguido desabotona y remanga la tela de sus brazos. Yo lo observo atentamente mientras mis manos se soban la una a la otra… y el ya lo noto, ya vio que no me e movido de enfrente de la puerta, que estoy nerviosa y petrificada, sonríe tiernamente, me ve como si yo fuera una niña a quien han descubierto a mitad de cometer un crimen, algo como hurtar una galleta de la cocina.

Se esta acercando ami, yo lo observo algo boba y apenada, estoy temblando. Piensa que es por lo que va a pasar cuando en realidad es por que me siento tonta, no se que es lo que se supone que debo hacer, cualquiera que me estuviera viendo se preguntaría si en verdad fui yo quien le pidió esto. Sonríe y me toma de la mano, la besa, siento el ligero cosquilleo de sus cabellos en mi brazo, me atrae tiernamente, dice –Ven pequeña– y me encamina a sentarnos en la cama. Se siente un guía.

Quiero que diga algo mas pero no lo hace, se inclina de rodillas en el suelo, levanta parte de mi vestido y desabrocha mi zapato sin que yo pierda detalle de lo que hace, lo deja a un lado, coloca mi pie en el suelo y procede a quitar la zapatilla del otro pie, sin embargo, a este lo besa, debe conocer el efecto embriagador de su boca sobre cada centímetro de mi piel.

Por fin se anima a explicarme algo. – Se que estas nerviosa, y llegare sólo hasta donde tu me lo permitas. – Dice intercalando un beso entre cada palabra a lo largo de mi pierna, al llegar a la rodilla, la suelta y comienza de nuevo por la otra. – Debo confesarte que… Me gustaría que esta vez si me permitieras amarte en toda plenitud. – Junto mis rodillas y me sostengo del edredón como si fuera a caerme, todo esto es tan mágico. Se me escapa un suspiro, llegó a lo alto de la otra rodilla.

Se ríe cariñosamente, su mente perversa sabe que me desarmó. Inmediatamente me dice que es preciso preguntarme si estoy lista, si en verdad eso es lo que deseo. No se por que lo hace si sabe leerme como a un libro, lo mas conveniente seria que fuese gentil y me tumbase en el camastro, que no me diera oportunidad de dudar y deje esa delicadeza para lo que sigue, para borrar ese momento que tanto nos ha perseguido y alcanzado.

Elevo su rostro al mío, rozo mi cara con la suya, pero mi objetivo es su oído. – Te dije que me llevaras a la luna… - Le digo con un tono apenas perceptible, sentí como un calosfrío recorrió su cuerpo…. – Y desde ahí veras las estrellas. – Me responde, tal parece que ambos tenemos diferentes analogías sobre esto pero coincidimos es en que será el cielo.

Se quita los relucientes zapatos, me recuesta en la cama y me acompaña. Nos besamos tiernamente, nuestras lenguas juegan cual niñas traviesas, al igual que nuestras manos. No hay prisa, sólo somos él y yo… y la música filtrándose por las paredes, la melodía es placentera.

Es muy diferente la forma en que me toca comprada con esa primera horrible experiencia, éramos un par de chiquillos, presurosos, perturbados por el chirrido del portón principal de la vieja casa. Ese tiempo quedara hoy tan lejano, ahora él es un experto y hará conmigo lo que mejor sabe. Lenta y delicadamente, ese ir y venir de sus dedos me provoca unas ligeras cosquillas. Suavemente descubre mis piernas, yo ayudo quitando esa corbata y lanzándola lejos. Mis manos se hacen de otro objetivo, desabotonar el chaleco y luego su camisa, quiero ver ese pecho perfecto, pasear las puntas de mis dedos por su suave y bronceada piel. Sigue besándome, tal parece que le gusta saborear mi cuello, me atrae con fuerza pero sin lastimarme, ya puedo sentir su pasión.

Se ha detenido un poco y me mira, mira mi cuello y pasa la lengua por sus labios, se que le preocupa el llegar a lastimarme y me rehúse a intentarlo por otros tantos años, hubieran sido menos, pero sólo tenemos un par de oportunidades al año… y descubrimos este lugar hace 3. Mi semblante es tranquilo –dentro de lo que cabe– porque se que hoy voy a superar eso.

Tal parece que lo ha notado, ha continuado y subimos la intensidad de los besos y las caricias un pequeño grado, queremos disfrutar el uno del otro el mayor tiempo posible, mañana hay que ir a trabajar, pero eso no impide que la invasión sea lenta, muy, muy lenta. Con un giro hábil, me coloca sobre él, me ve fijamente, acaricia mi cabello y suelta el broche de pedrería que lo sostiene. Mis cabellos caen sobre mis hombros. Siempre me dice que mi cabello cambia mis facciones y que cuando lo traigo suelto me vuelvo sensual, lo que me abochorna un poco. Se aparta un poco, y me dice que soy bella, eso me sonroja pero me gusta, a nadie le hace mal sentirse bonita de vez en cuando.

Nos sentamos en la cama, me acomodo de manera que quedo a su altura, sus ojos están fijos en los míos, una vez mas noto que tiene miedo de no hacerlo bien, pero eso no volverá a pasar, nadie puede interrumpirnos y si así fuera, ya somos adultos. Así que lo vuelvo a besar, desde que estamos juntos, se que Roy Mustang es un hombre de pasiones, por lo cual deberé demostrarle que no hay que temer, aun cuando la del miedo siempre he sido yo… no se en que momento se lo contagie.

Creo que estamos listos, ha comenzado a bajar el cierre de mi vestido. Yo sigo con su camisa, desabrocho los botones que me faltaban y lo desfajo, mis brazos tocan su piel y los deslizo dentro de la tela. Él lentamente va besando mis hombros mientras desliza el vestido. Me ha descubierto, estoy expuesta ante y sólo para él, aun a estas alturas me da pena. Seguimos jugando cual niños con juguete nuevo, el se desliza por mi piel de arriba abajo, son indescriptibles las sensaciones que me provoca estar bajo sus atenciones. Se detiene en mi pecho y mira mis ojos, yo asiento, puede hacerlo. Retira el trozo de tela negro que aun me cubre esa parte del cuerpo.

Besa mis labios, baja a mi cuello, con una mano acaricia mis pechos y con la otra sostiene mi espalda que se curva hacia atrás, mientras sus labios siguen recorriendo mi lóbulo, su barbilla se me entierra pero no importa, su boca esta hambrienta. No me deja pensar, no me deja ni hablar, todo lo que hago es sentir y disfrutarlo, por que mañana… mañana, aunque quiera mas o me embargue el llanto de la ausencia, no lo tendré, hasta dentro de algunos meses y eso si el destino no nos depara otra cosa, pero en este momento, estamos aquí, y ahora, es lo que importa. Me empuja y ambos caemos delicadamente a la cama, él encima de mí. Ha llegado a mis senos, ahí besa, lame, muerde y se divierte mientras yo me retuerzo ante su maestría, ahora comprendo porque en francés amante se dice _maítresse_, casi igual que decir _maître_, maestro. Es obvia su habilidad, sé que es en base a experiencia, pero no me inmuto por eso, cada quien tiene su tiempo y prefiero tener a ese maítresse, que a ese joven inexperto de antes, bueno, me retracto, ese tontuelo también era bueno, fueron las circunstancias las que originaron todo, el siempre ha sido muy apasionado. Lo importante es que ahora no debo temer.

Le detengo, el protesta pero aun así me incorporo, no quiero que pare, únicamente quiero entrar al juego por lo que inicio mi ataque, comienzo besando su pecho, pero en lugar de descender, asciendo a su cuello, es muy sensible, sonríe, llego a su oreja y la mordisqueo juguetonamente, no lo resiste, le agrada, aprovecha y me toca con sus manos, son varoniles y parecen tener vida propia. Ambos suspiramos, el por su oreja y yo al sentir a esa intrusa entre mis piernas, nos reímos, pero el continua con su trabajo, ha comprendido que soy suya sin miedos ni tapujos, por eso ahora no pide permiso para retirar mi ultima prenda… Ya no es necesaria.

En ese lapso aprovecho y tomo el control, desabrocho el cinturón y lo lanzo lejos, tal parece que le sorprende – y a la vez le agrada– que yo actúe algo atrevida, puede que parezca que soy una mojigata, pero prefiero mostrar mis tácticas de seducción en la intimidad para que sólo mi hombre lo pueda disfrutar. Sigue lo más difícil, el pantalón, pero él ayuda a retirarlo. Veo a mi querido _maítresse_, con su perfecta anatomía, claro que aun hace que se me agolpe la sangre en las mejillas el verlo en su completa humanidad, pero lo amo y me gusta, su físico atrae a cualquiera. . De nuevo se tiende sobre mi, me llena de besos, y yo lo imito, amo sentir su calor, su sabor en mis labios, quiero marcarlo todo, el es mío, todo mío de ahora en adelante y desde siempre, aun cuando otras se hayan atrevido a tenerlo. Quiero pensar que sobresalgo de las otras porque soy la única que ha logrado despertar todas sus pasiones, quiero ser la mujer que lo ame el resto de su vida, la única a la que, cuando su boca se lo permite, diga frases de amor en su oído, en MIS oídos – Lo sé, soy posesiva.. Su mano vuelve a posarse entre mis piernas, masajea y sin quererlo quedo a su voluntad, se da cuenta que estoy lista, se va acomodando. Toma mi mano y la dirige a su pecho, me dice:

- ¿Sientes eso? es mi corazón que golpea sin control… por ti. –Apenas puede articular esas palabras.

Se siente listo y entra, me ha distraído para relajarme, después de aquella vez, no lo he vuelto ha hacer, por lo cual es como si fuera la primera y siento un poco de dolor pero lo soportare. Por fin esta completamente dentro, comienza a moverse, se siente bien al punto que me retuerzo, comienzo a gemir quedo, no quiero hacer escándalo y romper el encanto, pero no lo logro. El me besa, amortigua mis ruidosos suspiros pero hay que tomar aire. Ambos, hemos comenzado a jadear sin control, pero vuelve a besame mientras apretamos los ojos, creo que lo logramos, llegamos a la luna, me ha llevado ahí y las estrellas se ven increíbles.

* * *

O.O Bien, creo que esto se sale un poco de lo que normalmente escribo... y de hecho creo que me ire al infierno, pero fue hecho para una buena causa, estoy aspirando a entrar en un taller de literatura y entre los requisitos, estaban hacer algunas historias cortas de varios generos, creo que ya imaginaron que esta era la lde corte erótico, pero en fin, sólo toca esperar y ver que pasa.

Creo que por fin le di gusto a Shadow que siempre me pedia un lemon y sin querer le di gusto... vez que no soy una mojigata....

aunque me interesan sus criticas ya que estoy muy verde en esto de los lemons, y si de por si estoy mal en muchas cosas, en esto no me sentia muy segura, pero decidi arriesgarme.

Debo decir que la cancion de Sinatra estuvo muy presente en la elaboracion e este fic, solo que mas bien me la pase escuchando las diferentes versiones y todas me gustaron. Por ultimo gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta cosa rara que salio.

POr ultimo debo agradecer a angerulegna por sus tips, gracias, me han causado algo de trabajo acostumbrarme, pero creo que si sigo praticando lo lograre.


End file.
